


Battle of the Gamers

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Roughhousing, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a day of school, a girl starts to battle with her brother as she tries to get him to cave on letting her play his game. As she tries every trick she can come up with, even surviving an accident unscaved, she ends up failing to beat her brother making her go into depression as she decides to take a nap, then she wakes up to him not in the room and quickly looks for the controller before getting caught with his journal in her hand. After he took it away from her, things start to go down hill as her brother makes mistakes of leaving himself exposed, giving her one last desperate idea to play his game.





	Battle of the Gamers

A ringing of a bell filled the air, making me look up to the clock and saw it was time to go home.

“Good work class.” My teacher said. “See you Monday.”

I stood up and put my work on her table as my brother walked out of the room, making me grab his hand as I pulled out the last of my allowance.

“Can I play your game today?” I asked as I placed the money in his hand, making him look at it, then push it back.

“How many times do I have to say it?” He growled. “No means no.”

“Why can I?” I whined as we walked outside to our bus.

“Because it’s mine.” He said. “No girl will ever play on my game, Well besides my first girlfriend when I get one.”

“I can be your girlfriend.” I said, making him stare at me in disbelief. “Please just let me play your game.”

My bus driver giggled, making us look at her and saw she was staring with disbelief.

“No.” He said and got on the bus.

I stared at my bus driver in frustration, then I smiled.

“Let see you get to the game first.” I said as I knew he couldn’t resist competition when it comes to beating me at something.

My bus driver smiled as she stared at him as he looked at me with a small smile.

“Yes, lets.” He said. “If you can beat me to our room, then I will give you an hour.”

“An hour!” I yelped, then thought about it. “Fine, it's better than nothing and this time I know I can beat you on something.”

“We’ll see, you could never beat me on speed.” He said, making the bus driver grin as I stepped on the bus.

“No rough housing please.” She said as I passed her.

“No he beats me on that all the time.” I said, making her giggle as she shook her head. “There is very little that I’m better at.”

“More like nothing your better at.” He said.

“I bet you didn't get an A on the math test today like I did.” I said, making the bus driver look at him as he stared at me in disbelief. “Yeah I thought so.”

My bus driver laughed as I started walking to the first empty seat as he stood there.

“Sit.” He said.

“No, you first.” I said.

“Girls are always first.” He said.

“Since when?” I asked, making the bus driver giggle.

“One of you sit in that chair as the other one sits across from it.” She said.

I look to the chair across from his and saw a boy smiling as he was enjoying our battle, then i notice it was only a barrier away from the exit.

“I guess the ref won this round.” I said as I sat down, making the bus driver giggle.

On the way home, I started to think of ways that I could beat him to our room on the second floor, but each one I thought up had flaws since his window was too high for me to climb up and the halls are too narrow, then there was his strength being to strong for me as he could send me flying anytime.

“You’re almost home.” The boy next to me said, making me whine as I looked up to see my house was just ahead, then I looked to my brother and saw him staring at me in confusion.

“Are you seriously crunching numbers up there?” He asked. “Math won't win this battle.”

“Math can win anything.” I said. “It’s in everything we do in life, at least to some degree.”

“She has you there.” My bus driver said as she slowed to a stop.

“Where did you learn that?” He asked.

“Thank God, that's two things I’m smarter at.” I said, making everyone around us giggle.

My bus driver took a deep breath, then she opened the door, making me leap over the chair and out the door.

“Careful honey!” The bus driver yelped as I landed outside on all fours, making my brother able to catch up as I got to my feet.

I grabbed his leg and pulled him down, making everyone on the bus laugh as I stood up and start to run to the open door of the house, but the moment I got there my brother grab my shirt and pulled me back as we both squeezed through the doorway, then I pushed him into the closet as my mom stared at me in confusion just as I turned to the living room and started to run into it, but I stepped on my shoelace, making me face plant right through the coffee table, shattering it to pieces.

“Oh my God!” My mom cried as she grabbed me and turned me over.

I stared out from being stunned as I didn’t even feel it for some reason. My brother stared at me in worry as he walked to the stairs.

“No more guys, please.” My mom said as she saw I was fine.

“How did I do that and not feel it?” I asked, making her smile and shrug her shoulders, then I pulled out my money. “For the table.”

“No, it’s fine.” She said. “Please, no more rough housing.”

She pulled me to my feet and hugged me.

“I’ll be back late tonight, so please don't make more of a mess.” She said. “And don't touch the table. I don't want you getting cut on the glass.”

“Wait, I didn't get cut from headbutting the table?” I asked as I touched my face, then looked at my hand. “Am I learning martial arts now?”

My mom giggled and shook her head.

“Don’t go around headbutting things.” She said. “If I come home with your face black and blue I will ground you until your eighteen.”

“I won't.” I said with a smile. “I'm just confused. I never done that and not feel it.”

“It was luck.” She said. “Don't push it to its limits and be nice to your brother.”

“He’s the one that is mean to me.” I said. “He needs to learn to share like me.”

She smiled and shook her head, then walked out of the house as I looked at the table.

“Oh there is leftovers in the fridge.” She said as she looked at me. “Please don't try to clean up after yourself this time honey.”

“I won't.” I said as I looked at her and walked to the stairs, then went to my room.

Once I got there, I sighed as my brother was already neck deep in his game and was down to his shorts with all the fans blazing in the room. He glanced at me in worry.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said. “Please can I play?”

“No, you lost, and you would have beaten me if you’d learned to tie your shoes.” He said with a smile

I looked at my shoes and saw they were untied, then I sighed as I took them off. Once they were off, I walked to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Not going to work.” He said with a smile. “But I love you to.”

“Sure you do.” I said, making his smile fade as he looked at me in worry.

“I do love you.” He said as I flopped on my bed, then he sighed as he started to play his game again.

I woke up from being too hot, making me sit up and saw my brother wasn’t playing his game anymore as I heard the shower on. I looked around for his controller, but didn't see it anywhere, making me go through his drawers and froze when I found his diary. I looked over my shoulder as the shower wasn't on anymore and saw him standing there, making me gasp as he stared at me in frustration.

“Did you read that?” He growled as he snatched it from me.

“No, when did you start keeping a diary?” I asked.

“It’s not a diary.” He growled. “That’s a girls thing. It’s a journal to us boys. I’m surprised you don't have one.”

“I have nothing to brag about since I’m a loser.” I said and walked passed him as he stared at me in worry.

Once he was out of line of sight, he grabbed my arm and turn me to him, making me look at his angered face.

“Who’s calling you a loser?” He asked as my eyes glanced to his uncovered shaft.

He looked down, then covered himself up with the towel again.

“Sorry.” He said as I looked at him. “Now tell me who called you that.”

“None of your business.” I said. “I need to learn to win at something instead of being the bottom of the food chain.”

I turned away as I started to head to the bathroom, then spotted the controller on the bathroom counter, making me reach for it. Once I got it, someone started running towards me, making me look back as my brother snatched it out of my hand.

“Nice try.” He said with a smile as my eyes lock to his shaft again as he abandoned his towel to crush my hopes of getting to play, then I sighed, making his face fill with worry as I closed the door. I took off my clothes, then turned on the cold water before jumping in, making me gasp from it, but I forced myself to endure it.

“Sis, tell me whats wrong.” My brother said with worry in his voice as i glanced at him, then he saw me start to shiver, making him put his hand in the water. “Why are you taking a freezing shower?”

“It so freaking hot up here.” I said.

“Yeah I know.” He said. “I'm thinking about going around naked."

I looked down to his shaft, making his face fill with nervousness.

“Why do you keep looking there with that face on.” He asked. “You seen me before.”

I looked away as I had no clue why my eyes wouldn’t stop locking on there. He sighed and walked away. Once I was freezing to where I couldn't handle it anymore, I got out of the shower and walked to my room.

“Mom, I think Jade is being bullied at school.” My brother said, making me run to him and grab his phone before putting it to my ear.

“Why do you think that honey?” My mom asked.

“All is fine mom.” I said quickly. “Please don't let his worrying about me bother you.”

I hung up and gave it to him.

“Don’t make mom worried.” I growled, then my eyes locked to the controller in his hand, making him smile and hide it.

I whined and walked downstairs, then warmed up some leftovers. As it was warming up the image of my brothers shaft popped into my head, making me smile as I thought of an idea to get my turn on his game. Once I ate, I walked upstairs to see him in his game again and he was naked like he said he was planning to do, making my nervousness rise as I never done what I was about to do to him. I mean he caught me watching him masturbating and didn’t care, but this is different. I actually liked this feeling that I always felt when I watched him and it made me want to continue with my plan even more. I walked to him, then got on my knees as he looked at me before glancing to his game, then grabbed his shaft, making him gasp as he paused the game and stared at me in disbelief as I started to suck him while I stared at him nervously, then glanced to the controller as he didn't try to stop me. He looked to the controller, then back to me in worry as I felt him start to grow in my mouth, making the feeling in me start to grow stronger, then his face filled with slight pleasure, but continued to watch me silently. About a minute later, his eyes closed. I looked at the controller that was in his hands still as I slowly reached up for it, but the moment I touched it, his eyes opened and locked to my face before he grunted and came into my mouth, catching me off guard, making me pull from his cock as I swallowed his cum.

“I’m sorry.” He said as I stared at the strands of cum that shot on the floor.

I wiped off the cum that hit my face, then stared at it before eating it. He smiled as his face became a cherry.

“You like the taste?” He asked, making me look at him and nod. “That’s just gross. I didn't like it when I tried it. What made you do this to me.”

I looked to his controller.

“Come on, don't do that just to play.” He whined. “This is my birthday gift from dad.”

“I know, but I wish you would share with me.” I said, making him shake his head.

“I’m sorry, I don't want to.” He said as he glanced to my hand nervously, making me look to it and saw I was playing with my clit without even noticing.

“That’s a first.” He said. “About time too.”

I smiled as I looked at him as he smiled, then looked to his shaft again, making his smile fade.

“I liked it and all, but I don't want to share my gift.” He said.

I crawled over to him and turned my back to him as I look down to his shaft.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

I grabbed his shaft and lined it up to me.

“Wait, are you sure?” He asked as he grabbed my waist, making me look at him as he started to feel my body and saw him staring at it with concern. “Great, now I’m thinking dirty.”

I giggled and pushed him into my pussy, making me moan from his thickness as he stared out in disbelief.

“I didn't know you loved me that much.” He said.

“I'm sorry.” I said with worry as I didn't like that stare.

“No, its okay.” He said as he wrapped his arms around me, then started to feel around my body as his face filled with slight color before he kissed my ribs.

I pushed him deeper in me, making me grunt as his hips started to buck a little.

“Sorry, it was a reaction.” He said.

“I don't care.” I said with a slight moan as it was feeling good now. “More please.”

He smiled as more color filled his face, then he hugged me as he started to fuck me, making me let out grunts and short gasps as I closed my eyes in pleasure.

“Damn, I like that face.” He said with a giggle. “I’m guessing we will be doing this more often.”

I nodded, making him giggle, then kiss me on the cheek.

“Anything for you.” He said, making me look to his controller, then he whined. “Anything, but that please.”

I sighed and looked forward, then I pulled him out of me as I turned to him, making him stare at me in worry as I pushed him down. I got over him as a smile grew on his face when I grabbed his shaft and lined it up to me before pushing him in me, making him penetrate deeper than before. I moaned as I closed my eyes, making him wrap his arms around me as he started to fuck me again, then started to kiss me on the lips.

A few seconds later, I felt an unfamiliar feeling building up in me, making me open my eyes to see my brother staring at me with love in his eyes, then it filled with worry.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. “Why are you confused?”

“A strange feeling is growing inside me.” I said, making him smile.

“That would be your first orgasm.” He said. “It’s the best feeling ever, trust me.”

He started to fuck me faster as the feeling grew, making me start to grunt as my eyes rolled back, then I let out a moan as my whole body spasmed.

“Oh god what a feeling.” He moaned, “Shit get off, I'm going to cum.”

“It’s okay.” I moaned and laid my head down from the blissful feeling.

“No it’s not, mom will be pissed if I cum in you.” He yelped just as he came in me. “Fuck!”

I opened my eyes as he never swore like that before.

“No, no, don't be afraid.” He said and hugged me. “I’m not angry at you.”

I nodded and laid my head on his chest. A minute later, his heart started to slow, making me look at him to see he was asleep, just as i planned since he always passes out after masturbating. I looked at his controller, then grabbed it as I turned around before putting his cock back into me as i started playing the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
